Linnahasta linnahan
by Katkero
Summary: Nytpä meitä viedähän, linnahasta linnahan. Daz ja Crocodile jatkavat yksissä tuumin häkkilintuina.


Nyt on sellainen inspiraatiotukos muiden fikkien suhteen, että ajattelin kirjoittaa jotain pientä ja helppoa vanhan toistoa. Suomeksi helpompaa :D

* * *

><p>"En lähde. Nyt ei tunnu siltä."<p>

Daz ei ollut itsekään aikeissa poistua ennen johtajaansa, ja tämän julistuksen kuultuaan hän nauliutui välittömästi paikoilleen koko putkiaivoisuutensa voimalla. Itsenäiselle toiminnalle oli aikansa ja paikkansa, eikä se hänen näkemyksensä mukaan ollut tässä ja nyt. Harvoinhan hänenlaisensa pahamaineinen tappokone törmäsi ihmiseen, joka kykeni tekemään häneen sellaisen vaikutuksen, että sen takia kannatti uhrata koko elämä ja vapaus. Hän kyllä tunsi pahaenteistä nipistelyä vatsanpohjassaan tätä uskollisuuden sivuvaikutusta pohtiessaan, mutta sen tilalle nousi pian voimakkaampi tunne siitä, että päätös oli oikea. Olihan hän jo ennestään jonkin verran perillä Crocodilen varhaisemmista edesottamuksista ja nyt todistanut itse, miten pahaa jälkeä mies sai aikaan vaikka sitten merikivihilut ranteissa. Ketä sitä ihminen voi seurata, ellei vahvempaansa?

Murrettujen muurien tuolla puolen taivas alkoi yhtäkkiä pyörteillä sateenkaaren väreissä, ja Daz joutui toteamaan olleensa näissä hommissa melko kauan, kun sekin tuntui kohtalaisen arkipäiväiseltä tapahtumalta. Paljon epämieluisampaa olikin värikiepun aiheuttama muutos hänen vanginvaatteisiinsa, josta myös Crocodile joutui vastentahtoisesti osalliseksi.

"Ei voinut Miss Goldenweek sitten yhtään pidätellä itseään", murisi hän ääni sekalaisista tunteista – ja todennäköisesti myös suupielessään roikkuvasta sikarista – käheänä. Alaisensa uuden asun näkemisestä hän ei ainakaan rauhoittunut. "Supersankari..?"

Tosiaan, entinen virkasisar oli tehnyt Dazille lievän karhunpalveluksen paljastamalla hänen jo kauan sitten kuopatun lapsuudenhaaveensa. Nyt hän sitten joutui keekoilemaan merivoimien vankilassa trikoisiin ja viittaan puettuna. Vihaksi sellainen pisti, samoin kuin se väistämätön tosiasia, että Daz nautti kyseisistä vaatteista sopimattoman paljon. Kirotut lapsuusmuistot!

Vaan eipä ollut pomokaan yhtään vähemmän näyttävissä pukimissa. "...merirosvokuningas?"

"Älä kuule aloita, se on varsin yleinen unelma näillä merillä. Enkä minä sitä paitsi enää..." Hetken uusia vaatteita katseltuaan, kenties salaa ihailtuaankin, Crocodile nykäisi takin harteiltaan ja nakkasi lattialle kolmikulmahatun seuraksi. "Mutta voin pitää tuon omana tietonani, jos sinäkin unohdat tämän kuningaspelleilyn."

"Toki."

"Hyvä." Crocodile katsahti taivaalle, joka oli jo pitkälti palannut sinisen sävyihin. "Eiköhän meidät kohta kuitenkin palauteta tyylittömiin vankirääsyihin. Odotettavissa on luultavasti vähintään Impel Downia."

Daz tunsi haluavansa värähtää inhosta, mutta onnistui työntämään sen aivojensa romukoppaan muiden tunteiden ja tuntemusten seuraksi. "Se läpäisemätön supervankilako?"

"Helvetti se on, ja ilman pirunmarjavoimia saamme tuntea sen nahoissamme", tuumasi Crocodile, "mutta ihminen tottuu lopulta mihin tahansa, jopa helvettiin. Pahinta kaikessa on tämä puuduttava odottelu." Hän vilkaisi alaiseensa ja taputti järjettömän kokoisella koukullaan tiilialustaa, jolla istui. "Älä nyt siinä seiso. Saattaa tässä vielä hetki mennä."

Daz teki jälleen työtä käskettyä jättäen ainoastaan naamionsa entisille sijoilleen. Ja aivan kuin pilkatakseen Crocodilen aikaisempia sanoja, kohtalo valitsi kyseisen hetken läimäistäkseen heitä molempia päin näköä: sellin ovi aukesi ja sisään viskattiin kaksi kovin tutun oloista miestä.

"Himskatin merivoimat vetivät meityliä sittenkin nekkuun! Oho, Noltsu!" kailotti Bon Kurei lattialta meikit vinossa. Hänen vieressään Mr 3 vänisi jotakin epämääräistä vankiloista ja hengenlähdöstä, todennäköisesti omastaan. Samaan aikaan kun alkoi vielä merivoimien mölinä avoimesta sellistä ja vaarallisista vangeista ilman käsirautoja, rupesivat olot sellissä käymään jotensakin sietämättömiksi. Tätä kaikkea tarkasteli Crocodile näennäisen piittaamattomasti ja kumartui Dazin puoleen.

"Kuule... jos nyt hyppäät tuosta ulos, ehdit luultavasti vielä pakoon."

"Jos te menette vankilaan, niin sinne menen minäkin."

Crocodile vilkaisi Dazia alta kulmain. "Tuskin meitä sellikavereiksi pannaan."

"Tulen mukaan siitä huolimatta." Daz valmistautui vänkäämään vielä vähän, mutta ei saanut enempää vastaväitteitä. Silmäkulmastaan hän havaitsi Crocodilen ilmeen muuttumattomaksi, ja niin oli hyvä; ei heidän kaltaisillaan ollutkaan käyttöä liikutuksen kyyneleille.

"No, en minä aikuista miestä rupea kieltämään", sanoi Crocodile hiljaa jumalattoman mekastuksen keskellä. Kuin vastatakseen Dazin ajatuksiin, hän antoi krokotiilinvirneen levitä kasvoilleen, ja niin oli vielä parempi.

Tunsivathan he nyt toistensa naurettavat unelmat, ja tunsivatpa niistä huolimatta kunnioitustakin toisiaan kohtaan. Ei sellaista voinut heittää menemään; jopa tässä tappajien ja selkäänpuukottajien maailmassa saattoi vielä uskollisuus saada palkkionsa ja hiljainen toveruus vastakaikua. Ja kun Crocodile vietiin nauraen Impel Downiin ja siellä entisten alaistensa näkymättömiin, Daz ei hetkeäkään katunut päätöstään. Hän teki kuten johtajansa ja kesti kaiken, tottui kaikkeen, odotti kaikessa rauhassa syytä sortaa alas helvetin portit.

* * *

><p>Ja näin. Tuosta teitittelystä vielä sellaista, että seuraan siinä One Piecen suomennoksen mallia. En ole mikään japanin asiantuntija, mutta Daz puhuttelee Crocodilea "anta"-pronominilla... no ehkä se häneltä on kohteliasta kieltä, kun esim. Buggy on sitten "omae".<p>

Tosiaan, sekin vielä tuli mieleen, että joku varmaan etäisesti tunnistaa otsikosta Irwinin kappaleen Kalteritango ja ihmettelee, miksi muuttelin sanamuotoja tuolla lailla. Kyseisen version nyysin yhdestä vanhasta Aku Ankasta, jossa herkän viisun esitti Ankkalinnan poliisikuoro. Ai miksi tein sen? No olihan One Piecenkin uusimmassa kappaleessa Simon & Garfunkel -vitsi, hoho.


End file.
